


[Podfic] The Standard Model

by LadyofMisrule



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofMisrule/pseuds/LadyofMisrule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author summary: <em>John knows damn well that the definition of madness is doing the same thing over and over, and expecting different results.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Standard Model

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Standard Model](https://archiveofourown.org/works/312875) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



**Length** : 6min 0sec

**Download mp3** : [here](http://elaineofshalott.parakaproductions.com/podfic/The%20Standard%20Model.mp3) (right-click save) or [at the audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/standard-model) (follow link to page and download .zip file).


End file.
